The Mysterious Kidnapper
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: The Emperor's son has been kidnapped, so Po and the Five must find and save him. They have to fight a Supernatural Villain who is also an old enemy of Tigress. Will they be able to find and defeat this villain, or is this the end of our warriors' life? This contains lots of adventure and mystery, and TiPo too! Please Enjoy! NOTE: Sets 10 years after KFP3. Rated T for mild-violence.
1. The News

**THE MYSTERIOUS KIDNAPPER**

 _Chapter 1_

CHARACTERS: Tigress, Po, Monkey Viper, Crane, Mantis, Oc

 **HELLO, DEAR READERS! THIS IS A MYSTERY STORY I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF FOR MANY DAYS!**

 **THIS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER STORY THAT WILL GO LONGER THAN 2 CHAPTERS! :)**

 **PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

10 years after Kai's Defeat…

It has been 2 years since Master Shifu passed away. Tigress had become the Grand Master of the Jade Palace. The position was offered to Po, but he believed that Tigress can rule the jade palace better than him, so he offered the position to her, making her even more impressed by him. She had been running the Jade Palace for 2 years since then. Even she had became the Grand Master, she was still a loyal friend to Po and the rest of the Furious Five. Even after becoming the Grand Master, she refused to quit as a member of the Furious Five as she was still a friend to them, so she was still a member of the Furious Five.

Po and the Furious Five had brought lots of joy and happiness in the Valley of Peace. The villagers were just too happy for they had such kind people for protecting them and their valley.

Po and Tigress had also changed their outfit. Po wore a Silver silk robe with red Shaolin belt, black pants, a hat (similar to Crane's, but more curved) and a Golden Cape (his dress was very similar to the one in the spirit realm in Kung Fu Panda 3). Tigress wore a beautiful golden robe with red dragon designs on it with a red Shaolin belt, black pants, a red, shiny Cape with a big Yin Yang symbol on it, and a Gold Necklace (Master Shifu gifted it to her before passing away; it had many mystical super powers in it, just to use in emergency) _**[A/N: I always wanted to dress her up like that :P]**_

 **(That was just introduction, let's start the story)**

Grand Master Tigress, the Ruler of the Jade Palace had Master Oogway's staff in her hand and was on a morning walk in the beautiful garden of the Jade Palace. She loved walking in that garden (ever since she came to the palace for the first time), feeling the soft blow of the wind, watching flowers and hearing the chirping of birds; everything was so beautiful and peaceful, until…

A female snow leopard rushed in there, she was looking in a great hurry and tension. The snow leopard looked around and saw Tigress there, she ran at her full speed to her, "Master Tigress! Master Tigress, please help!" the Snow Leopard cried as she fell at Tigress' feet, too tired after having those stairs. "Please help!" she said, panting. Tigress helps her to stand up, "What's the matter, my citizen?" she asked politely. "Master Tigress, it's the emperor!" the snow leopard tried to tell. "What happened to the Emperor?" Tigress asked, getting a little worried. "His… his son has been kidnapped!" she told. "What?! When?!" Tigress shocked. "Last night!" the leopard answered as she handed her a scroll. Tigress reads it, it was by Emperor and it said that his son has been kidnapped. Tigress thought for a sec, "Alright, we have to talk to the Emperor about this. Zeng!" She called out, Zeng came immediately. "Go and tell Po and the others to meet me in the Hall of Heroes, now." She ordered. "Yes, Ma'am!" Zeng bowed and goes immediately. Tigress turned to the snow leopard, "You come with me." She said and leads her to the Hall.

 **IN THE HALL OF HEROES…**

Po and the others arrived. "You called us here, Tigress?" Po asked. "Yes Po. Guys, the Emperor's son has been kidnapped." She announced, everyone gasped. "Oh my god! That's awesome!" Po said, too excitedly. Everyone glares at him. "I mean awesome bad!" He corrected himself with a nervous look. "We have to meet the Emperor right now." She announced. They goes to the Emperor's palace, in the capital of the country.

 **IN THE EMPEROR'S PALACE…**

When they arrived, the guards leads them to the emperor's room. Emperor Lu Kang (you already know him) and his wife Su Kang (that's an Oc) were really sad about their son Wu Kang (that's another Oc) had kidnapped. The guard comes in and says, "Emperor, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five had arrived." "Let them in." Lu Kang said. The six warriors comes in. "Good Morning, your Majesty." Tigress said and bowed. "Master Tigress, I am in a great trouble." Lu Kang said in a sad tone. "Yes, I know. Your son has been kidnapped. When did this happened?" She asked. "Last night." Lu Kang answered. "Did you saw anything?" Po the Dragon Warrior asked. "No, he was in his room. When the guard told us someone kidnapped him, we were totally shocked." Wu Kang, emperor's wife said, still crying. Po handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Can we go in his room?" Master Monkey asked. "Of course you can, follow me." Lu Kang answered and leads them to his son's room.

They arrived to Wu Kang's room. The room was totally damaged. "Hmm… looks like the kidnapper was really strong." Po said. "Yes, you're right, Po. Can we meet the guards who secure this room, your majesty?" Tigress asked Lu Kang. "Yes of course." Lu Kang said and called the guards.

"What happened last night, before Wu Kang was kidnapped?" Po asked. "Sir, we were guarding this room, when we heard the sound of some things falling and breaking, we rushed in and saw a shadow who threw a ball on the ground, after he threw that ball, there was all smoke in here, just then, he took the advantage, grabbed the prince and suddenly disappeared!" the guard explained. "Can you tell us what kind of animal was kidnapper whose the shadow you saw?" Tigress asked. "Hmm…I guess it was a Rhino." The other guard said. Tigress examines the room as she saw something on the ground, she picked it up; it was a batch, also there was written 'Hian Clan' on it. ' _This might have fallen when the kidnapper was running' she thought_ "Alright. Your majesty, we need some-time to think and plan about finding this kidnapper. We'll meet you this evening." Tigress said. "Ok." Lu Kang said. "Let's get back to the Jade Palace." Tigress said and the others nodded.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO EMPEROR LU KANG'S SON?! WILL PO AND THE FIVE BE ABLE FIND HIM OUT?!**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS ABOUT THIS STORY, PLEASE! :)**


	2. Who's the Kidnapper?

**CHAPTER 2- WHO'S THE KIDNAPPER?**

 **HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER, DEAR READERS! PLEASE ENJOY!**

After they comes back to the Jade Palace, in the student barracks, they were talking about the case. Tigress was thinking something to herself, "Hmm… I guess Hían has returned." she murmured.

"What was that, Tigress?" Viper asked not getting what Tigress said.

"Um? Nothing I was just thinking something." She replied. "But what?" Mantis asked.

"Actually, many years ago, I fought a super-powered Rhino named Hían; he was the king of Hiàn Clan. I fought alongside Master Oogway and defeated Hiàn. But he had sworn revenge; I was thinking that maybe that Rhino who kidnapped the prince was Hiàn." Tigress explained.

"How do you know?" Mantis asked.

Tigress took out the badge she found and shows them, "Here, this badge is used in the Hiàn Clan."

"That's a good clue found, Tigress. But what should we do now?" Monkey asked.

"We have to investigate people to find some more information." She said.

"But even if someone knows, why would they tell us?" Monkey asked again. "We have to go in disguise." Tigress whispered to them. "What?" They asked with surprise.

"Didn't you hear me? We have to go in disguise." She said.

"But do you think that's gonna work?" Po asked. "Yeah, of course." She replied.

"Ok, so let's go and tell the Emperor." Crane said and everyone nodded.

 **BACK TO THE EMPEROR'S PALACE…**

"Okay, if you think this will work then I don't have any problem." Lu Kang said after hearing their plan.

"Alright then, let's put on our disguise." Po said excitedly. "Yeah." Tigress replied as they all goes to their rooms and changes their silk clothes to poor people disguise.

"Alright, we're ready." Tigress said as they all had changed their clothes. Tigress had worn a brown cloak, and had a mask on her face. Po had also worn a cloak, a mask and a hat. Others also got their disguise so they wouldn't be recognized, Mantis had a little trouble in hiding but he managed to hid himself under Monkey's hat (Monkey wore a hat too).

"So, listen the plan carefully," Tigress said as she explained the plan, "Viper, you will go with Crane to investigate people and find information in the south, Monkey you will go with Mantis in the west, I will be with Po in the east. We will arrive back to palace during sunrise. Got it?" she said and everyone nodded, "Good, take care of yourselves and be careful 'cause it's night time." She said.

"Don't worry, Tigress. We will be fine." Viper said as they goes to do as they were told.

"Alright Po, be careful and don't let people know your identity." Tigress whispered to Po.

"Come on, Tigress! I am an expert in this!" Po said.

"I guess you're doing this type of mission for the first time." Tigress said rolling her eyes. "Hehe, yeah." Po said nervously.

Beijing (they were in the capital; Beijing wasn't too far from the Valley of Peace) was a large city, even in the night the market was full of people. "Wow, even in the midnight, this city's market is open and is full of people." Po whispered.

"Yeah, it is the capital of course and also a big city." Tigress whispered back.

"Do you think we should go in the forest in night?" Po was a little scared as a forest had arrived.

"Yup, let's go." Tigress answered and they entered the forest.

"Be careful, Po." She whispered. "Yeah." He answered. After sometime, Tigress heard something, she raised a hand, signaling Po to stop.

"What happened?" Po asked.

"I think someone is around us." She answered. "Who?" Po asked.

Suddenly, many wolf bandits jumped in and surrounded them. "Hand over all your money to us!" The wolf leader shouted.

"Hey, do you know anything about Hiàn?" Po asked, Tigress facepalmed.

"Hiàn?! No, we know someone who can tell you But we won't tell you who is he!" The wolf yelled. "We will give you the money if you tell us."" Tigress said.

"Hahaha! We will not tell you! And better for you to give us your money right now!" he said.

"We are poor people, what will you get by robbing us?" Tigress asked.

"Shut up! Looks like you're not gonna give; we have to take it from you!" The wolf said.

"You can't even touch us!" Po said. "Let's see." The wolf replied.

"These guys don't know that they're messing with their deaths." Po whispered to Tigress, both giggled. Their giggle irritated the bandits.

One of the bandits comes toward Tigress, when he was about to touch her, she simply slaps his arm, too hardly as his hand goes red. He glowed and pulls out his sword and tries to hit her with it, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing the sword to fall down. Then she twisted his elbow to the other side, breaking his bone as he screamed. "The slap was just a warning for you." She said to him.

Other bandit glowed and ran towards Po, he gave a round house kick to him, "Po, if we used too much kung fu, it could make them recognize us." She whispered to Po.

"So what now?" Po asked.

"Let me use my super-powered necklace." She whispered (she was still wearing her necklace, but it was hidden under her clothes).

"I thought you use it only in emergency." Po said.

"This _is_ an emergency, Po." She said rolling her eyes "Now, hold my paw so you wouldn't get hurt" she said. "Okay." He responded and grabbed her left paw. All bandits attacked them, Tigress held her locket tightly in her right fist as she whispered, "Clean-up-all-by-just-one-blow-technique." And her locket shined from inside her fist and a cover of white light appeared over her fist, then she gave just one punch in the air and a large white light came out of her fist and all wolf bandits were defeated.

The bandit leader was only one who awoke but was injured badly. Tigress grabbed his neck and asked, "You're gonna tell us or I should tell you that this was just the beginning?" She threatened.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" the wolf cried, pointing at a way as he said, "Just go straight on that way, after sometime, you'll see a house, there you'll meet a leopard named 'Shao' he can tell you about Hían." The wolf told them.

"Thanks," Tigress said as she dropped him, the wolf falls on his face. Tigress then drops a gold coin in front of him, "And here is what I said. Also, if you asked politely, I would have given you this before. And, to be sure you won't tell anything about us to anyone, I want to give you THIS!" She finally gave a hard punch on his head, knocking him down.

"Let's go to meet Shao." Po said as they goes.

But they didn't knew that one wolf was still hiding behind the bushes and was watching everything, "Better go and tell this to Boss." He said to himself and starts going, when he saw something on the ground, it was a piece of orange fur, "Maybe this will give boss a clue, I should keep it." He said, kept the fur piece and ran at his full speed.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I hope you enjoyed it :) Also, I would like to thank JugalPratimDas for helping me choose the villain's name.**

' **Hiàn' means darkness in Chinese.**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Identity Found

**CHAPTER 3– IDENTITY FOUND**

 **NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY!**

They goes on the way that the wolf told them. There was a house; a poorly made house. "That's the house, Po." She said.

"Yes, Tigress, let's go in." Po said. They goes at the door, and knocks.

"Who the heck is there?!" a pig asked asked rudely as he opened the door.

"Hello sir, I am Pang-Li and this is my friend Xiao." Po said. Tigress blushed a bit at hearing her new nickname.

"Why have you came here, you fools?!" Pig said. They were a bit frustrated at the pig's disrespectful behavior but they decided to be gentle.

"Sir, we want to meet Shao. Is he here?" Po asked.

"Yeah, but I will I get by letting you meet him?! I am not going to let you meet him!" The pig yelled. The two warriors understand that this guy is not going to let them in easily.

Tigress offered him a gold coin, "How 'bout if I give you this?" She said.

The pig smiled weirdly and took the coin from her hand immediately and bowed. "You're welcome here." He said being polite now. They smiled.

The pig leads them in, "What would you gentlemen like to have?" he asked.

"Just let us meet Shao." Po said.

"Alright, Just go upstairs." The pig said.

"Thanks. Come on Tigr-… I mean Xiao!" Po said immediately correcting himself.

"Yes." Tigress said as she rolled her eyes.

They goes upstairs. The pig was a bit confused, ' _How could he mistake in his friend's name? He might have many girl friends and she might be one of them, that's why he got confused…' he thought_

Po and Tigress goes upstairs and knocks at the door, "Who's there?" Shao answered.

"Let us come in, sir." Po said,

"Ok." He answered. They goes in.

"Who are you two?" Shao the leopard asked.

"I am Pang-Li and this is my friend Xiao." Po answered.

"I don't I know you." Shao said, suspecting.

"Uh…" Po started but Tigress interrupted him, "Shao, you don't remember? We're friends!" Tigress asked.

Shao thought for a sec, "Since when?" He asked.

"Uh… Since we met at that tea shop!" Tigress said again.

"Tea Shop?" He asked again. "Yes! Almost thirty years ago!" Tigress said.

"Yes, you ordered some noodles for us too!" Po said.

Shao chuckled, "Yeah, I got it…" He stood up.

"Glad you remember." Tigress said.

"Yeah, I got it… I got THAT YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" He yelled making them confused. "I do not like tea! Also, how can you order noodles at a tea shop! And how could you be my friend since thirty years ago when I am just 20?!" he yelled.

"I should have said 10." Tigress said.

"LAIRS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He yelled as he grabbed Tigress' neck.

"You wanna see?" She said as she took off her mask, "Ahhhh!" Shao gasped as he let go of her and fall down, "M-m- Master Tigress?!" He shocked, "As you can see." She said.

Po also took off his mask, "The Dragon Warrior?!" he shocked again,

"In the same awesome flesh! And fat." Po replied.

Shao goes to his table and picks up something. Po and Tigress were ready for an attack, Shao turn and says,

"Can I get your autographs?!" He said showing puppy eyes. Both confused, "I am a big fan of you!" he said as he took them in a room, the room was full of Po and Tigress posters and action figures, also he had Po and Tigress dolls

"You're my heroes since I was a child! Please give me an autograph!" Po and Tigress smiled at each other.

"Of course you can, but first you have to tell us about Hiàn." Po said.

"Yeah, of course. Hiàn is a super-powered Rhino; he is the king of the Hiàn Clan. I was once his helper but he fired me because I was weak." He explained as he brought some tea and snacks for them, Po started eating immediately.

"Do you still have any contact with him?" Tigress asked.

"No, I am actually angry that he underestimated me. He didn't even gave my salary before firing me!" he said angrily.

"Tho Bhis meam bou bar mo momger his prend?" Po said as his mouth was full with food.

"What?" Shao was confused.

Po swallowed the food. "I meant, 'So this means you are no longer his friend'?" Po said.

"Of course not! I want revenge! I just accidentally burned his favorite coat and he fired me! Also because was a weak!" He shouted, then sighed, "Please try the tea." He said offering them tea. They took a sip of tea.

"Why actually do you live in here? I mean in this forest?" She asked. "Actually, because I once worked with a super-evil guy, the society won't trust me. That pig whom you may have seen down the stairs is my house holder." He said.

"So, would you like to be our friend?" Po asked smiling. Shao smiled,

"Of course!" He answered.

"Po, listen!" Tigress whispered, "He once worked with our enemy and you want to be his friend?!" She whispered.

Shao knew what they were talking about. "If you're thinking you're taking a risk to be friend with with me because I was once your enemy's helper, know this, I am no longer his friend and I want to take revenge, but I am not that strong to fight him. Also, I would love to be friend with my heroes. So, you can trust me." He said showing puppy eyes again.

Po looked at Tigress, "Okay." She said.

"Yay!" Shao said as he hugged them. "That's enough." Tigress said. Shao lets go of them.

"Oh, and one more thing, can you tell us where we can find Hiàn?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you can find him in the Mu Tong forest, but I don't know the exact location." He said.

"That's fine. Thanks for your help, Shao." Tigress said. "Yeah, you helped us a lot." Po answered.

"It was my pleasure that I got a chance to help you, Masters." He said bowing, "But why were you actually asking this?" He asked.

"Actually, the emperor's son was kidnapped yesterday night, and we are trying to find some information to find him." Po explained.

"Oh, yeah I also heard the news."

"So Po, now we have to find what Hiàn's plan is and why he kidnapped the prince." Tigress told.

"Yeah." Po replied.

"Well, Hiàn has been always greedy, maybe he wants something related to the emperor or his son, that's why kidnapped him." Shao said.

"Yes. Well, it's almost time for sunrise, so we should go, thanks for your help." Tigress said thanking him.

"Please try to give me another chance to serve you, Masters." He said bowing.

"Alright." Tigress said smiling as they also bowed. "Let's get back to the palace." She said to Po.

After they goes down the stairs and exits the door, the pig sees them, "Huh?! How did Pang-Li and Xiao turn into the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress?! I am dreaming! I am dreaming!" and he fainted.

 **BACK AT THE EMPEROR'S PALACE…**

Po and the Furious Five arrived. "Did you find something?" Viper asked.

"Yup, we met a leopard called Shao. He told us that Hiàn is the king of the Hiàn Clan. And he also told us that we can find Hiàn in the Mu Tong Forest, but he didn't know the exact location." Po said.

"Oh, we also met a guy named Mang; he told us the exact location, Hiàn's sector is the Hong-Xing Fortress." Monkey said.

"That's cool! Now, we can find him!" Po said excitedly. "Po, but we still don't know why he kidnapped the prince, we still have to find out." Tigress said.

"Yeah right." Po replied.

"Let's get back to the Jade Palace." She said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Threat of an Enemy

**CHAPTER 4- THREAT OF THE ENEMY**

 **HELLO AGAIN! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! *Sniff* I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO THANK YOU *Sniff* WELL ANYWAY, HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **AT HONG-XING FORTRESS…**

The wolf arrived, "Boss, someone is chasing you." The wolf said, bowing.

"Who's that?" asked a large figure. "B- Boss, they were two strangers, their face was hidden, so I couldn't see their faces." The wolf told shaking in fear.

The large figure glowed, "YOU COULDN'T EVEN FIND THEIR IDENTITY?! YOU'RE FOR NO USE, YOU FOOL!" The figure turned as it was revealed that he was Hiàn the super-evil Rhino.

"Boss, don't be mad. Look, I found the stranger's fur piece, maybe this can be useful." The wolf shows him the piece of fur.

"Maybe you're a little useful." Hiàn said as he took the piece of fur and put it into a magical orb, then he read a spell, "Come on my magic orb! Tell me whose fur is this!" Hiàn said, and Tigress's face appeared in the orb, "Aha! Master Tigress! My old enemy, this time she's not gonna stay alive! Hahaha!" He laughed.

"You're not gonna win! Bad team never wins! I know they'll save me!" The emperor's son, Wu Kang yelled, who was tied there in chains.

"Shut up!" Hiàn smacked him, "After sacrificing you at the solar eclipse, I will become young again and totally invincible!" Hiàn laughed.

A tear comes out of Wu Kang's eyes.

 **BACK AT THE JADE PALACE…**

Po and the Five arrived. First they had to change their disguise clothes and get back to their normal clothes.

"Man, I am feeling so itchy in these weird clothes!" Monkey complained.

Viper goes to Tigress' room (which was once Shifu's), "Tigress, may I come in?" She asked.

"Yes, Viper." She permitted. Viper comes in; Tigress was dressed up, and was just tie-ing up the buttons.

"You need any help, Viper?" Tigress asked.

"No, I was just wondering how are we going to find that evil Hiàn." Viper asked.

"What does that mean anyway?" Tigress asked.

"I mean, we don't even know what he wants, and better we hurry up or Prince Wu Kang will be in trouble." Viper said.

"You mean we are not going to find that idiot Rhino?" Tigress asked strictly and with a little threatening tone.

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean how are we going to find out what he actually wants?" Viper said as she goes towards Tigress' wardrobe and takes out her Red Cape.

"Look Viper, we will find it out soon. You know the bad team never wins. We know his exact location." Tigress explained. Viper hands her the cape.

"Also, we _will_ find it out what he wants if it's in our destiny." Tigress said, putting on her cape.

"Yeah, and also there is no profit in worrying." Viper said, Tigress raises a finger, signaling her to stop talking for some time.

Tigress holds her locket in her hand, close to her chest, and closed eyes for some minutes. Viper waited patiently and silently. After sometime, Tigress opened her eyes, and looked something inside the locket and finished the process. Viper looked at her with a curious expression.

"Actually, I need to concentrate for some minutes to control its powers, or it will not work." Tigress said.

"So, how do you know if it's powers are in your control or not?" Viper asked.

"When I control it's powers, a shining Yin Yang symbol appears inside it." Tigress told, showing her locket to Viper, "Go ahead, look inside it."

Viper looked inside the locket, "Yeah, I can see a shining Yin Yang inside." She said.

"Yes. And here's another fact, this locket was invented by Master Oogway, that's why only a pure-hearted person can see this Yin Yang and control its power. I mean, if a bandit or a bad guy will try to control its super-powers, he'll definitely be unable to do that." Tigress told her.

"Wow, how do you keep its power in control all the day so easily?" Viper said wondering.

"It's not easy, it's really difficult. I was also unable to do that at the first time, but I practiced it and I have become a master that this." Tigress proclaimed proudly. Viper smiled.

"Well, let's go, Viper. Others might be waiting." Tigress said as she grabbed the staff and headed to the Hall of Heroes with Viper.

In the Hall of Heroes, she met with Po and the others. They bowed to her in respect as she did the same. "You guys can train till 7 o'clock, which means three hours." She said.

"What about the emperor?" Mantis said he hopped on her shoulder.

"We will meet the emperor, but after 7:00 a.m. alright, because you need to do some work-out too. If you need me, I will be at the Peach Tree Hill." She said.

"Yes, Grand Master." They all said and bowed. "Ok, thanks. You all are dismissed." She said.

 **IN THE TRAINING HALL…**

Po was wondering why Tigress didn't joined them in the training, she'd loved to train with them. ' _I think I should go and check if Tigress is fine or not.'_ Po thought, as he started to go.

"Where're 'ya going, Po buddy?" asked the Master of Monkey style.

"I need to talk with Tigress." Po said as he goes. Everyone looked confused.

 **AT THE PEACH TREE HILL…**

Tigress was trying to meditate. "Tigress?" someone asked.

"Did the universe answered to me?" Tigress smiled and said as she thought the Universe answered her.

"No Tigress, it's me, Po." Po said. Tigress sighed. "What are you asking from the universe?" Po asked as he sat down beside her.

"I was trying to find out what Hiàn's plan is, but I am not getting any answer. When you called me, I thought the universe just answered me; but unfortunately, no." She told.

"Don't worry, Tigress. We will know it soon." Po said as he took a peach from tree and was about to eat it, when… "I was here to ask why didn't you joined us at the breakfast and training?"

"I was so busy meditating that I forgot about that." Tigress said as she patted her stomach, it was aching.

"Then you eat it, Tigress." Po said offering her his peach.

"No Po, it's okay. I am not hungry." She lied, but her stomach told the truth by grumbling.

"Stomach never lies." Po said in a mocking tone.

"Ok, you win." She said as she took the peach and took a bit from it.

"Maybe you'll find your answer now." Po said making Tigress confused.

"Um?"

"What did Hiàn wanted when he attacked last time when you and Oogway defeated him?" Po asked.

"He actually wanted to conquer the Jade Palace and whole China, but with my help, Master Oogway used this locket to turn him into a statue but Oogway also said that the locket's power lasts till 50 years so maybe he will turn back to normal after 50 years. But his age will be increasing as the time passes." She explained.

"So this means he will be over 50 right now?" Po asked.

"That's right."

"Then how long will he revive? He will die soon because of his age." Po said. _**(A/N: I know a Javan Rhino lives maximum 30-45 years but come on, it a fanfiction, forget the logic :P )**_

"Actually, he is a master in using black magic; he sacrificed many people to get young again." Tigress told, but then this hit Tigress like a dumpling in the head! She got the answer she'd been searching for! "Oh! Now I understand!"

"But what?" Po asked in confusion.

"I understand why he kidnapped the prince! He is now older than 50 and he wants to get young again, and he has to sacrifice someone from the royal family at the eclipse to get young again, that's why he kidnapped the prince. He wants to sacrifice him!" Tigress said.

"Look, I said this peach will help you find your answer." Po said proudly.

"Let's go and tell it to the others." She said as they made their way down the hill.

When they reached the training hall court yard, they felt like if something flew over them, "What was that?"

Suddenly, a huge vulture came there and kicked both of them, then the vulture landed next to Tigress. Tigress was on the ground, she raised her both hands in front of her in a defensive pose.

"Take this." The vulture said in a dark voice giving her a scroll, she took it. The "Better for you to do what's written in it." The Vulture said and took off with great force, causing Tigress to fall down again. Tigress glared at the flying vulture.

Po stood up and ran towards Tigress, "Tigress, you okay? Hope you didn't got hurt." Po said as he helped her get up.

"Yes Po, I am okay." She answered. Then she looked at the scroll the vulture gave her, "What's the matter with this scroll? I should read it."

She starts reading it, Po leaned over her shoulder, trying to see what's written in it, but he couldn't. "What it say?" Po asked.

Tigress didn't answered his question, "Hmm…This is serious. We really have less time to prepare, almost no time." She said worryingly to herself.

"Would you even bother to tell me what's written in it?" Po asked in an annoyed tone as he asked the same question again, but Tigress didn't answered this time too, she was too worried.

"Go gather the five in the Hall of Heroes, Po." She ordered not even looking at him.

"But what's written in it?!" Po shouted.

"I will tell you there." She said and made her way back to the Hall of Heroes.

Po sighed.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS WRITTEN IN IT? YOU WILL FIND IN NEXT CHAPTER :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**CHAPTER 5- THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

 **AND HERE'S THE NEW NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY!**

"You called us here, Tigress?" asked Monkey.

"Yes."

"Come on Tigress! Now tell us what's written in it?" Po asked again.

"It's a threatening from our enemy." She said and reads it aloud~

" _Master Tigress,_

 _It's me, your old enemy. I am going to sacrifice the prince, and better for you not to stop me this time, I will get young again after that and you'll get killed if you dared to stop me. This is a warning, so stop trying finding me and go, do your own business._

 _Your old enemy, Hiàn._

"Oh no!" Someone said from behind. They looked back to see the emperor and empress looking at them with shocked face.

"Emperor and Empress, why have you come here? You could have called us." Po said.

"It's okay, but what are you going to do now? I mean Master Tigress has to take risk of getting killed to save my son?!" the Emperor said thinking that Tigress would not risk her life in order to save his son.

"Then ok, I'll go." She proclaimed.

"What?! You'll risk yourself just to save my son?!" Lu Kang's eyes filled with tears by Tigress' big heart and love for others.

"But if he needs to sacrifice someone from the royal family, why does he wants to kill you, Tigress?" Mantis asked as he hopped on her shoulder.

"I am his worst enemy, he want to get rid of me. I am going to fight him and get the prince back." She said confidently.

"Not only you, Tigress, we'll also go. But wait, he said eclipse, that means we just have two days!" Po said.

"Yes Po, we have to leave now." Tigress said, then she felt as if someone pulled her cape.

"STRIPY BABY!"

Tigress looked down to see Lei Lei with her Tigress action figure. Tigress smiled. She put down her staff and picked Lei Lei up, close to her chest. "Lei Lei, what are you doing here?" Tigress as she softly tickled Lei Lei's stomach, as the cub burst out laughing.

"She wanted to meet you so badly," Grandma Panda said from beside. "So I took her here."

"Stripy Baby, let's play!" Lei Lei said. Tigress looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry Lei Lei, but I can't play with you now; I am going on an important mission." She said.

"Mission? But it could be dangerous, Stripy Baby." Lei Lei said innocently, Tigress smiled and hugged her.

"I know it's dangerous, sweetheart; but a kung fu master doesn't step back in fear of danger." Tigress said as she kissed her forehead, Lei Lei giggled. Tigress put Lei Lei down and grabbed her staff, "Grandma, please take care of her." She said and Grandma nodded.

Lei Lei pulled her cape again, Tigress looks at her, "Promise me you'll play with me when you'll be back." Tigress smiled, she crouched down and kissed Lei Lei's forehead.

"I promise." She said. Lei Lei giggled and hugged her. Everyone else there was like 'Awwwww…'

"Alright everyone! Go get your things; we don't have much time to prepare! We will be leaving in 2 hours." Tigress ordered as she got back into her strict nature.

Everyone bowed and goes to their rooms.

"Zeng!" Tigress called out, Zeng came immediately. "Take the Emperor and Empress to their respective rooms." She ordered.

"As you say, Grandmaster." Zeng bowed, "Come, your majesty. I'll show you your room, follow me." Zeng said and takes them to their rooms.

"Well, I should also go and pack my things." Tigress said to herself and sighed. _'This mission is going to be tough.'_ She thought and goes to her room.

* * *

 **AFTER 1 HOUR…**

They were in the dining room. Tigress was really silent, she wasn't even eating.

"Tigress…"

No response.

"Tigress?"

No response.

"Master Tigress!" Viper finally yelled her full name.

"Huh?! What?!" Tigress said as she suddenly came out of her thoughts. Everyone starts laughing. Viper raised her tail, signaling them to stop laughing.

"What happened, Tigress?" Viper asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking something."

"But what?" Mantis asked.

"How did Hiàn got to know that we're chasing him? This means there is _something_ that is telling him this. He wasn't an easy opponent last time, I am afraid that this mission isn't that easy, it's many times tougher than before." She said.

"Don't be worried, Tigress. We have faced many difficulties before; this one is also same as them." Po said.

"No Po, you don't know Hiàn's powers. But now, everything depends on our destiny." She said.

"Yeah, we'll kick that idiot's butt!" Mantis said making everyone laugh loudly.

"Enough," she said as they shuts up. "Now listen carefully," Everyone stands up. "We'll be leaving in just a half hour, so get prepared, because this going to be long journey." She said. Everyone bows and goes out.

Tigress was still sitting there. Po saw this and he came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I- I am not afraid, I am… I am just worried." She answered.

"Don't be worried, Ti. We're with you." Po said smiling.

"That's what I am worried about, Po. You all don't know his power. This might be a big danger for you," She placed a hand on her chest, "And I cannot live without you all."

"See that's what I am saying Tigress, it's your fear. And I true warrior is not afraid of danger, as you said." Po explained, "Be confident, we all will be okay, Grandmaster." Po said with a smile and offered her a hand to get up. She smiled sweetly and accepted his offer.

"After you." Po said gently, bowing.

"Thanks." She said smiling as they left the room.

* * *

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

The warriors were ready to go, "Be careful." Lu Kang said.

"Okay, your majesty. We promise we will save your son." Tigress promised. The Empress bowed to her as she did the same.

"Stripy Baby, take care of yourself." Lei Lei said innocently.

"Alright, my dear." Tigress said and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go."

And with that, their journey began.

* * *

Hiàn saw them in his magic ball, "Ah, I warned her but she is coming to fight me! Haha! What a fool!" Hiàn laughed.

"She's coming?! She's gonna kick your butt now, Hiàn!" Wu Kang yelled. Hiàn smacked him.

"Shut up! She'll reach it when I'll let her! I'll finish her in the middle track before she can reach here." Hiàn said and started laughing.

"Feng!" He called out. Feng, an elderly goat who had a weird staff in his hand, came and bowed.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Feng, you've to do something to prevent them in getting here before eclipse." Hiàn ordered.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll not let them reach here." Feng said with an evil smirk.

Something really dangerous was going to happen with Po and the Five!

* * *

 **OMG! SOMETHING REALLY DANGEROUS IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH PO AND THE FIVE!**

 **BUT WHAT? YOU'LL FIND IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS :) HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW AGAIN!**

 **SO HOW WAS THIS ONE? WAS IT GOOD? DID IT SUCKED? TELL ME! :P**


	6. Walls Between Friends

**CHAPTER 6- WALL BETWEEN FRIENDS**

 **I am back! Well, before beginning, I have this to say. Weeks ago, an anonymous review came on this story with the name 'Let for Red' and whoever did that review, I wanna reply you that, '** _ **Sorry, I am not going to do anything like that. This is an adventure story, Po and the Five are on a mission, and I can't do anything like that this time. Well, maybe I will add some TiPo romance. I hope you understand, pal. Please enjoy the story and thanks for reviewing.'**_

 **ANYWAYS, HERE'S THE NEW NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY!**

As the Dragon Warrior, master Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five were on their journey, Hiàn and Feng had planned to stop them.

Now they were really tired; especially Po, his bag was most heavy, also the sunrays were burning like hot coals; Po's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Tigress, let's take a break, please." Po said as he fell down.

"Break? So soon?" Tigress said as she looked at the out of breath panda.

"Please Tigress, I am very hungry and tired, this bag is really heavy and these sunrays are like burning coal." Po said as he joined his hands and begged. Tigress looked at the others, they were tired and out of breath too but not as much as Po. Tigress was feeling a little tired too.

"Yes, Tigress. Let's take some rest." Viper suggested. Po smiled as he knew Tigress would listen to Viper of course.

"Alright, if you guys are so tired, we can take a break." Tigress said as she looked around to see a huge tree at a little distance, "there. Let's take a break under that tree."

They all smiled as finally they got to rest. They took a little rest under the tree.

"Now, dumplings." Po drooled. They ate a lot.

"Don't you think we ate too much?" Tigress asked as they had eaten too much.

"No." Po burped. He was actually the one who forced Tigress to eat more and more and more and more…

"But now we cannot walk fast."

Just then, they saw a palanquin passing by that was held up by 4 strong oxen, as 2 geese were walking at the side of the palanquin.

The geese came and said to the warriors, "I guess you're the great warriors of the Jade Palace, aren't you?" the goose asked.

"Yep." Po answered.

"You masters look tired; let us give you a lift in our palanquin." The other goose said.

Tigress suspected the geese, "Who are you two?"

"My name is Mu and this is Shu." The goose answered. Tigress had never heard such weird sounding names, which only made her feel even more suspected. Also, the geese weren't looking really trustworthy.

"No thanks." She simply answered.

"Come on, Tigress. We have eaten too much and also we're tired. Let's take a lift in the palanquin." Po said.

"Po! We cannot trust these strangers! Stop being stupid! We're going on a mission, not a carnival!" She said angrily.

"Come Ma'am, we're really gentle. And we'll be honored to have you in our palanquin." Mu the goose said as he kissed Tigress' hand, which only resulted in that he got smacked on the face by her. "Ow!"

"Please Tigress! It's a faster and easier way! Come on!" Po said as he grabbed her hand and jumped in excitement.

Tigress sighed, "I don't trust them, but how can I go against the Mighty Dragon Warrior." She said.

"Yay!" Po shouted as he ran into the palanquin.

Tigress glared at the geese, who just ignored her and walked away. "This tiger girl is a tough victim, isn't she?" Mu whispered patting his face that was still paining by the smack, "Yes, but we'll get her too." Shu said and they chuckled evilly.

"Don't worry, Tigress. We'll keep an eye on them with you." Monkey said as the others nodded.

"Well, at least some people are wise, unlike that lazy panda who just want to sleep." Tigress said glaring at Po who was preparing to sleep in the palanquin.

Monkey placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "No worries, Tigress. We won't even take a nap!"

Next scene showed Monkey, Po and the others sleeping in the palanquin; and an angry Tigress beside them.

The oxen were carrying the palanquin, the geese were just walking aside.

Suddenly, Mu peeked inside the palanquin, he saw the warriors sleeping, and Tigress just closed her eyes and pretended to sleep to see the goose does next. Mu grinned evilly as he got out and started talking to Shu. Tigress listened carefully what they were talking about.

"The Jade Palace fools are asleep." Mu said.

"That's good. Now we have chance. Tell the oxen to throw the palanquin down a mountain cliff; the warriors will also be finished with the palanquin." Shu said.

"Yeah, then Hiàn will give us a big reward." Mu said and they giggled evilly.

' _Hmm… So that's what these evil dorks are planning, I knew it!'_ Tigress thought. She woke up the others.

"What happen, Tigress?" Po asked in a sleepy voice.

"Shh!" She shushed them and told them everything in a low voice so that the geese won't hear them. She told them her plan.

"Nice plan." Po said.

After a little while, the oxen threw the palanquin down from a mountain cliff. "HAHA! Now Hiàn will give us a big reward!" Shu yelled.

"And what will _we_ get?" The oxen asked.

"Shut up, you fool oxen! _We_ will take the reward!" Mu said. The oxen frowned.

"I don't think so." Someone said from behind, they looked back to see Po and the Five were standing behind them in a fighting pose.

"What?! How's this possible?!" Mu shocked.

"I overheard your plan!" Tigress said, "So we got out of the palanquin without you knowing." Tigress said with a smirk.

"You cannot fool the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" Po yelled.

"Get them!" Shu yelled to the oxen. The oxen attacked them.

One ox attacked Tigress, but Viper wrapped herself around him to prevent him to attack which gave Tigress an opportunity, as she grabbed his horn and threw him on another ox, knocking both of them down.

The other one attacked Po and Monkey, they trapped him between each other as Po gave his iron belly and monkey gave his head-butt at the same time, knocking him down.

Mantis gave an ox a paralyzing-shoulder-pinch as Crane grabbed the ox and threw him on the other oxen which caused all oxen to fell down the cliff. The geese were the only ones left.

Both geese took out a dagger, but Mantis did a pressure point which caused them to drop the daggers. Tigress walked toward them, they took some steps back until the edge of the cliff came. She grabbed both geese's neck in just one fist.

"Now know this, you idiots, you cannot prevent us to stop Hiàn, nothing can." She said with a growl, Mu and Shu trembled in fear. Tigress squeezed the geese's throat, choking them and making them unconscious as she threw them off the cliff.

"That was cool, Tigress!" Po yelled, his stomach grumbled, "But I am hungry."

"We don't have any food, Po. Our stuff fell down with the palanquin." Viper said.

"WHAT?!" Po shocked.

"Yes, you know, our stuff was in the palanquin." Monkey said.

"Oh man! Now I have to be hungry now! Tigress, it's your fault!" Po blamed her, but this blame didn't really amused her.

"How is this my fault?!" She said in an offended tone.

"You told us to sneak out of the palanquin, Tigress! Now don't act innocent!" Po added.

"Hey, who begged us to get into the palanquin, huh?!" She asked angrily, refusing to take the blame.

"I don't know. Who could be so stupid?" He asked.

"It was you!" She said pointing a finger at Po. "I told you don't trust them!" Po got offended.

"Yeah, but why you didn't figured out that our stuff will also fall down with the palanquin,"

"But I thought your life was more important than your stuff!" She said.

"Don't make excuse, Tigress. It was the worst plan you ever made!" Po yelled, Tigress got mad.

"Oh? So it was my plan, huh?! You mean I don't know how to make plan?! You stupid Panda!"

"Tigress, stop yelling. You have no right to yell at me!" Po said. Tigress was out of temper.

"Who are you to tell me my rights?!" she yelled again.

"Who am I, huh?! So your pride is so great?! I should've never offered you the title of the Grandmaster! A person like you doesn't deserve it!" Po yelled rudely. But this line really pained her heart, her eyes widened, she grabbed her chest and knelt down, she looked down as tears started coming out of her beautiful amber eyes. The others tried to stop Po yelling such hurtful things.

"Come on, buddy, control yourself." Monkey told as he patted Po's back.

"Yeah, buddy. Stop these words coming out of your mouth, or Tigress will kill you." Mantis told.

"No." Tigress said as they all looked at her. She stood up; she had a very disappointed and upset expression on her face. "Po is right. A person like me doesn't deserve such title. I step down as the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, right now." She announced.

They all gasped (except for Po) "Come on Tigress, you cannot take such a big decision in such short time! Think about it." Viper said.

"No, Viper. The person who gave me this title himself said that I don't deserve it, now I cannot accept it." Tigress said with a disappointed face. "Also, I made a BIG mistake by letting the Dragon Warrior's stuff fall of a cliff."

She didn't said anything else, neither glanced at anyone, "Let's continue the mission, guys." She said as she turned back.

The others looked at each other with sad face as they simply followed her.

Po didn't said anything and just followed them.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **So, how was it? Sorry, Po was a LOT OOC here, so forgive me for that please :P**

 **Oh, and Hiàn is inspired by Mao-Ren from the game 'Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po.'**

 **Oh, and no one reviewed on the last chapter, i was very disappointed :'( Hope you guys will review this time.**


	7. The Mission Continues

**CHAPTER 7- MISSION CONTINUES**

 **AND HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY!**

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five continued their mission. Tigress, who was no longer the Grandmaster, was still feeling upset, _"A person like you deserve this title!"_ This line was still in her mind, she was unable to forget it, but she was trying to focus on the mission.

They hadn't got too far from that mountain cliff as the Mu Tong forest came. "Alright, guys. Going alone into the Mu Tong forest could be dangerous, so be in company with everyone." She told.

"Huh! I don't need your company, Tigress! You're no longer my boss! I'll go alone." Po said coming face-to-face her.

"Come on Po! That would be dangerous!" Viper said.

"No Viper, I don't need the help of this 'Miss Meow'!" Po scolded and goes another way, Tigress growled.

"What you're gonna do, Tigress? I mean without Po." Mantis asked as he hopped on her shoulder. "We should go and get him back."

"I DON'T NEED THAT FLABBY PANDA! LET HIM AND HIS STUPIDITY AWAY FROM ME!" Tigress yelled at his face, almost damaging the poor bug's ear-drums, he quickly hopped off her shoulder.

"Ok, Ok." He said.

"Let's keep going." She said as they continued walking.

WITH PO…

Po was walking, still angry at Tigress. Suddenly, his foot got into something, something really deep and sticky. He looked down to see what that was, and he was shocked at what he saw; it was a SWAMP!

"Oh no! A Swamp! What am I suppose to do now?!" He started to panic. He tried to pull his foot out of the swamp but it only resulted in his other foot getting deeper and deeper. If he was with his friends, they could save him. In a few seconds, his knees were under the swamp mud and then his waist. He got scared, "AHH! HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME! ANYONE HERE?! HELP PLEASE!"

WITH THE FURIOUS FIVE…

They heard Po's voice- "Help me!"

"Po?" Tigress said.

"I think Po is in some trouble." Monkey said.

"Let's help him!" Crane said as they rushed back to help Po. Tigress still stood there, Viper came.

"Tigress, you're coming coming or not?!" Viper asked angrily as she came back.

"Why would I save that fat, flabby, stup-" Viper interrupted her by dragging her firmly.

"Shut your mouth up! Now, let's go." Viper said as she dragged her.

Po was really scared; his neck was now under the swamp mud.

When the Furious Five arrived, they saw Po's face was almost surrounded with swamp mud, as only his one hand was out. The Furious Five didn't wasted a second and rushed to help him. Viper grabbed his hand and Mantis also helped her to hold it, Crane grabbed Viper and Monkey grabbed Crane and grabbed a Tree branch by his tail to hold them. Tigress just stood still and watched.

"Tigress, don't just stand there, HELP US!" Monkey yelled.

Tigress looked at Po whose face was totally covered in swamp mud. She quickly jumped on the tree branch. Monkey's hold dropped but Tigress (who had the greatest strength in all of them) grabbed his tail and pulled them, saving Po and all of them.

Po started coughing violently as the mud got into his mouth and nose. Viper gently patted his back.

"Come on, panda. There is no reason to cough that much." Tigress said rudely as the others glared at her, she shut up.

Po finally caught his breath, "Tigress, I didn't needed you help! And shut that stupid stuff up!" he scolded.

"Po, that's why we were telling you to be with us. Can you even think what would have happened if we didn't came on time?" Viper told him.

"Yes, you're right, Viper. But I don't need the help of this 'Miss Grumpy Meow'!" Po said.

"You don't need that, we know Po. You don't talk with her, just be with us." Viper told.

"Ok, Viper." Po replied.

"Let's go." Monkey said as they continued their mission. They started walking.

 **AT THE HONG-XING FORTRESS…**

"Oh! Looks like your palanquin thugs couldn't stop them!" Hiàn yelled at Feng.

"Don't worry, sir. I have more plans." Feng said calmly.

 **BACK AT THE MU-TONG FORESTS…**

Po and the Furious Five continued walking when they saw a really weird looking wild tree with long weed-like branches. "Don't you think that tree is looking weird?" Tigress asked looking at the weird looking tree.

"Haha! _Miss Grumpy Kitten_ is scared of a tree!" Po mocked. Tigress growled. "This is just a wild plant, what's scary?" Po asked as he stood beside the tree with a hand on it, like posing for a photo. Just then, the weed-like branches automatically moved towards Po and wrapped itself around his legs that caused him to fall, "Ahh! What the HELL are these branches?!" Po screamed. Then, more weed branches attacked Po and wrapped itself around his whole body. "Mumbumbuh!" Po mumbled as his mouth was also covered by the branches.

Monkey attacked to get Po out of the weed-ropes, but it resulted in he got himself wrapped. The Furious Five (except for Tigress) attacked, but they got themselves wrapped in the weeds. Tigress was observing them. When she stepped forward, the weed-like branches attacked her. The weed wrapped itself around her legs and hands. But she managed to free her hands. She managed to unwrap herself from the weeds. When she got time, she managed to free her friends by using her claws. The weeds once again attacked them, but they were now aware of them and were able to defend themselves. But no matter how many pieces they broke the weeds into, the weeds joined again.

"This is never gonna finish!" Monkey said. Just then, Viper got an idea.

"Po, do you remember one time, Shifu taught us the ancient technique of making fire by rubbing rocks?" She asked.

"Yes, I practiced it a lot, and I still remember it." Po answered.

"Alright, then we'll keep the branches away from you and you make fire, so we can burn up this tree." She answered.

"You think this is gonna work?" Po asked.

"Yes, because tree cannot avoid fire." With that, they started fighting the weeds while Po started rubbing two rocks. Po finally was able to make a flame on a wooden stick. "I got it!" He yelled.

"Alright, now burn up the tree from the roots, Po!" Viper yelled.

"Alright." Po said as he goes toward the tree and was about to put the flame on it, but the weeds attacked him before he could light the tree up.

"PO!" Tigress jumped and grabbed the weeds before they could hit Po, but she got herself wrapped.

"Tigress!" Po put down the flamed wood ran to help her.

"Po! Burn up the tree!" Monkey yelled. Po got confused. The Monkey ran as he quickly picked up the flamed stick and put it's flame at the tree's bottom, while Po and the three fought the weeds, after Monkey put the flame at the tree's roots, the tree totally burned up. The tree was dead, the weeds were also dead. They ran to help Tigress (they hadn't let the fire reach her). She was wrapped in weeds that were now dead; the weeds had wrapped her so firmly that she wasn't even able to breathe. Mantis used his 'thingies' to cut the dead weeds off her.

"She's faint." Viper said.

"Hey, I saw a lake at a little distance, let's take her there." Crane said.

"Alright." Po said as he lifted her in his arms, as the others leaded.

After reaching the lake, they sprinkled some water drops on her face. She slowly opened her eyes. "Tigress, you okay?" Viper asked.

"Yeah," Tigress rubbed her head. Crane helped her stand up. "What- what happen to those weeds?" she asked. Viper smiled.

"We took them down, Tigress." Viper said.

"We did?"

"Yes, and do you remember, you saved Po from those weeds?" She asked. "Po helped us bringing you here."

"He did?" Tigress looked at Po, who smiled a little. Tigress didn't really smiled at him, she just gave a dead look, Po's little smile faded.

"Still thinking about the argument?" Mantis asked. Tigress didn't respond and just turned away.

"Well, it is evening. Maybe we should take rest here, cause' this place is looking okay." Viper said, "You agree, Tigress?"

"Yes, this place is okay, we can stop here for night." She responded.

 **AT THE HONG XING FORTRESS…**

Hiàn watched them in his magic orb.

"Your wild tree also couldn't stop them!" Hiàn yelled.

"I can't understand how they defeated it so easily." Feng said. Hiàn grabbed his neck.

"You better stop them or I will not leave you alive!" Hiàn threatened. Feng trembled in fear.

"O- Okay sir." He replied. "They are gonna die this time." He said evilly.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **HOW WAS IT? HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Friends Reunited

**CHAPTER 8- REUNITED FRIENDS**

 **AND HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT!**

 **And to the reviewer: (Guest) Kate, I am glad you're liking this story :) I didn't thought this was going that well :)**

The Furious Five had stopped to spend the night under a big apple tree, where they ate lot of apples and got their stomach filled. The weather wasn't too cold, they collected some wood and made a camp fire and they were in sound sleep under the tree and in front of the fire.

Everyone was snoring except for Po, he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking about what happened today, or should I say he was thinking about Tigress?

' _Why did she actually saved me?'_ he thought. He remembered when he was under the swamp mud, Tigress didn't waster a second and helped him, but then she also scolded him for coughing too much. He remembered when the weeds were about to attack him, Tigress rushed to help him, even when she knew she could get wrapped, get choked and killed; but when he gave her a soft smile, she gave him a dead look, turned away and ignored him; that ignorance made him feel the most painful pain he ever felt in his life. _'What's going on in her mind?'_

"Maybe I said too hurtful things about her."

Po then recognized something, he wasn't hearing Tigress's loud snoring (Yeah, she snored too).

Tigress was sitting near the lake and was throwing some pebbles in the water. She was thinking about Po.

' _Why did he actually saved me?'_ she thought. She remembered when she got wrapped by the weed, before she got unconscious, she could hear Po shouting~ 'Tigress!' and she could hear footsteps of Po running towards her, and Monkey yelling, 'Po, cut burn up the tree!' then she was unconscious and couldn't hear what happened next. Viper told her that Po helped them bringing her to the lake, _'Why did he helped me? What's going on in his mind?'_ "Maybe I said too hurtful things about him."Just then, her ears twitched as she could hear someone's footsteps coming towards her, then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately turned to see…

"Po?" ~ was all she could say. Po didn't said anything and just sat beside her with an emotionless face.

"What are you doing here alone in this night?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I was just…doing… no- nothing." She answered hesitating. They just sat there, doing nothing, they neither looked at each other, neither talked; just kept throwing pebbles in the lake.

"Were… you thinking about me?" Po finally said, making Tigress surprised.

"How… how did you know?" She asked.

"I've been living with you from 20 years; I know _almost_ everything about you."

"Why did you said _almost_?" she asked again.

"Because I can't understand what's going on in your mind now." Po said. She looked at him. "I mean after thinking about it, I think I said too hurtful things to you for just a little reason."

"And what makes you think that?" she asked in her 'as-usual-strict-tone'.

"I have been best friend with you from 20 years, and now I fought with you just for a little reason. You let our stuff fall off a cliff, but you did that to save our life; and what you did was right." Po said looking down in regret. Tigress's expression softened. "And you also saved my life once from the swamp and once from the weeds; but when I smiled at you, what you gave me was ignorance, that ignorance was like a dagger stabbed in my heart." Po said as he placed his hand on his chest. "I… I am really sorry."

Tigress felt bad. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I should say sorry Po. I was being so rude to you, and I didn't even thought how important food is for you." She said. "And after our argument, every expression you gave me was like a poison, a poison that I am forced to drink." She said as she looked down as a tear came out of her beautiful amber eyes.

Po looked at her; he lifted her head up and wiped away the tear. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart; food isn't more important for me than you are. It was all my fault I don't know what was I thinking, I will do anything you say, just forgive me." Po said as he bowed to her. Tigress smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then do me a favor." She said grabbing his hand. Po nodded. "Just forgive me and be my friend again." She said smiling. Po smiled widely.

"Done." Po said smiling and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I love you, my little kitten." Po whispered.

"I love you too, my dumpling." She answered.

"YAY!" some people exclaimed.

Po and Tigress break the hug as they looked behind to see the four warriors. "YOU GUYS?!" both yelled together.

"You both were looking so romantic!" Monkey said making puppy eyes. Po and Tigress blushed.

"You guys look so freaking awesome together." Mantis added. Po and Tigress blushed more.

"Glad to see you are friends again." Viper said with a smile.

"You… you guys were… sneaking up on us?" Po said. They nodded. "Yep."

"How long?" Tigress asked.

"Not too long, just when Po woke up and he suddenly leave, we were curious that where is he going. So we followed him." Crane told.

"And when we saw that you weren't there too, we realized that either there's going to be a romantic or horrible moment between you two." Monkey said.

"And a romantic moment happened." Viper said, smiling.

"Well guys, with Po and Tigress friends again, now we can enjoy our mission!" Monkey said.

"Yes!" They all yelled in unison.

"Oh, but I am really sleepy now." Mantis yawned.

"You got that right." Monkey yawned with him.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Tigress also yawned.

"Let's Go." Po said. And that night was a happy night for Po and Tigress.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **SO, HOW WAS IT? HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT DID YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS FRIENDSHIP SCENE :)**


	9. A Blind Friend

**CHAPTER 9- A BLIND FRIEND**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I AM GETTING A FEELING THIS STORY IS SUCKING.**

 **NEXT MORNING…**

Po and Tigress were walking hand-in-hand, the others were following them. After sometime of walking, they saw a seashore **(the Mu Tong forest was close to sea)** But for some reason, there were lots of bones left from dead animals.

"Look Guys! A beach!" Po said as he ran toward the beach. He jumped into the water and started playing like a child. The Five chuckled at the Dragon Warrior's childishness. Suddenly, Po came out of the water as he started coughing and spiting.

"What happen, Po?" Tigress asked.

"The water is too salty!" Po said.

"It's sea water Po. It's _supposed_ to be salty." Monkey said.

"Yeah buddy. Which sea's water is not salty?" Mantis asked. The left-over bones of dead animals suddenly started shaking, but no one noticed that.

"I know sea water is salty, but it's way too salty! Check once, it's more salty then it is supposed to be." Po said.

"Alright, Po." Tigress checked the water. "Po is right. The water is way too salty than it supposed to be."

The dead animals' bones started shaking more.

"What is the matter with this seashore?" Mantis asked again.

"I am feeling a little scared." Po said as he finally noticed the movement of the dead bones, the others noticed that too (but except for Tigress).

"Come on, guys; there is nothing to be afraid off!" She said looking at her scared friends. The dead bones started joining with each other, the Five were getting more scared; while, Tigress still didn't noticed that.

"What's causing you all to sweat-drop?" she asked. They pointed back. "You're saying I should turn back?" She asked again, they nodded. Tigress was about to turn back, "You're behaving like there's a…" She turned back, "…ghost." She said when she saw a large dinosaur-typed thing made of the bones.

"Bone-Saur…" Po gave it this name. The 'bone-Saur' roared. The six took their fighting stance. They started fighting.

"Po was about to pack a punch, "Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po punched as hard as he could, it didn't even hurt the 'Bone-Saur' a little bit; Po got himself hurt, he grabbed his fist and started jumping in pain. The Five tried really hard, but they could not hurt it even a little bit. The Five hid behind a bush. The 'Bone-Saur' was searching for them.

"This can never end!" Crane yelled.

"Oh man! What problem does this seashore have with us?!" Po yelled. "At first this super salty water, and now this dinosaur made of bones!"

Tigress got an idea, "Wait! Salty water and bones... I got it!" She said.

"Got what?" Po asked.

"I got how we can defeat it!"

"How?"

Tigress told them the plan, "…so Po, try to take it to the sea."

"Can do." Po answered smiling. "Nice idea, Ti."

The 'bone-saur' was searching for them. "Woo Hoo! Come hear Mr. Bone-Saur!" Po said from behind, the 'bone-saur' looked behind, Po was dancing there weirdly. "Come on Mr. Bone-Saur! Catch me if you can!" Po said showing it his butt. The 'Bone-Saur roared and ran toward Po. Po started running, he started running toward the sea, but the 'Bone-Saur' didn't stepped into the sea water. Just then, the Furious Five came from behind and gave a hard smack on the Bone-Saur's bottom that caused it to fall into the super-salty water. The bone-dinosaur roared as it's bones started becoming weak, Po and the Five once again gave it a hard smack and it's bones broke into pieces. The Bone-Saur was defeated.

"That was awesome!" Po shouted. "But Tigress, how did you got this idea?"

"That wasn't a big deal, Po. Eating too much salt makes the bones weak; that's how I got this idea." She said, smiling.

"You're awesome!" Po said and hugged her, she hugged him back.

They continued walking. Just then, Tigress heard something.

"Why you suddenly stopped, Tigress?" Po asked. Tigress raised a hand for silence.

"Someone is around us." She whispered. Suddenly, an arrow was shot towards Po, but Tigress caught it before it could hit him. "There!" She pointed, they looked up to see an archer (who was dressed in a ninja outfit) was hiding behind the leafs of a tree. Tigress threw the arrow back at him, the arrow hit him and he was finished. Many more archers appeared on trees and they started shooting arrows at the warriors. They precisely dodged them, and reflected many of them. No arrow could even touch them. They defeated the archers.

"Well, that was easy." Po said tension freely. Suddenly, one more armed-bandit Came and started fighting Po with a sword. "Po!" Tigress tried to help, but the Bandit kicked her sending her on the ground. Before anyone could do anything, the Bandit hit Po with the sword on the stomach, a large scratch appeared at his belly, he screamed and fell on his knees. "No!" Tigress yelled. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. The bandit then took out a hammer and hit it on Po's head, making him unconscious. The Bandit jumped and landed on a tree branch. Tigress stood up.

"Crane, Go!" she ordered. Crane flew at his full speed and kicked the archer hard and stomped him on the ground. The archer fell down; Tigress picked up his sword and grabbed his neck, and said, "How dare you to hurt my friend?! You have to pay for it!" and then she stabbed the sword in his stomach, the bandit screamed; Tigress dropped him. He was finished. She kicked away the dead body.

Tigress patted Po's stomach, "Po, you okay?"

Po was unconscious by the hit of the hammer. Tigress couldn't understand what to do next; the blood was coming out the injured area. They didn't had a bandage; Tigress took off her cape and tied it around Po's belly. The blood at least stopped coming out.

"What to do now?" Monkey asked in a frightened tone. It wasn't right to talk to Tigress right now; she is really worried for Po.

"Crane!" Tigress called out strictly, Crane straightened up. "Go and look around for some help." She ordered, Crane nodded. "Mantis, you go with him." She pointed at the bug on Monkey's shoulder. Crane and Mantis bowed, Crane took off quickly with Mantis on his hat.

Po was unconscious. Tigress patted his belly. "Po, we'll save you, don't worry. Just wait for some minutes, we'll find some help." Po wasn't making a move. Tigress grabbed his arm.

"I hope Crane and Mantis will soon be back." Viper said. Tigress nodded.

"Hope Po will be fine." Monkey said.

Crane and Mantis came back. **[A/N: Did I bring them back too soon?]**

"Tigress, we saw a house at some distance! Maybe we'll find some help there." Mantis told.

"Alright, let's go." Tigress lifted Po up with the help of her comrades, and laid him on her back (being careful for his wound), and ran as fast as she could with the the heavy panda on her back, as Crane led them.

When they reached the house, the house was small and poorly made. But it was well-cared, so it looked like someone lived in there.

Tigress put Po down and knocked at the door. A few minutes later, an elderly Sheep with a staff in her hand came out. "Who are you?" The old sheep asked in a weak voice.

Tigress bowed to the elderly sheep, "Hello Ma'am. I am Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five. We need a little help from you."

"The Furious Five… from the Jade Palace?" Sheep asked. The Five nodded. The elderly Sheep bowed weakly. "I am so honored to meet you, masters. May I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am, our friend Po the Dragon Warrior was injured in a fight, can you help us giving him some first aid?"

"Of course, I am a retired doctor, I can help him. Please come in." the Sheep said smiling. The Five smiled and brought Po in. The sheep led them to a room. They laid Po on a bed. "I will check the problem." The sheep said and examined Po's wound. Suddenly, a young child sheep came there. "Is there a guest, Grandma?" sheep child said.

"Yes, Ming." The elderly sheep answered.

The sheep child kept walking until she bumped to Tigress.

"Watch where you're going." Tigress said to her.

"Sorry, but I can't." Ming answered, making Tigress confuse.

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked.

"She can't see, Master Tigress. She is blind." The elderly sheep said sadly.

"Oh, poor child." Tigress said sadly and picked up Ming and patted her cheek. "Was it her birth defect?" Tigress asked. The sheep shook her head.

"Hiàn did it." The sheep said while making an herbal medicine for Po. The Five shocked.

"Hiàn? What he did to her?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Almost 6 months ago, when Ming was able to see, she came here with me for a camp trip; while playing, she accidently got into Hiàn's castle picked up something really precious. When I found her, I saw that Hiàn was looking angrily at her and said that he'll never forgive her. I requested so much but he didn't listen. He used his black magic and took Ming's sight, and made her blind… forever. I got angry and scolded him, Hiàn threatened me not to tell anyone about what happened, he said if I ever go out of this forest with my daughter, we'll never be safe from him. That's why I have to live in this forest with my grandchild, without any facility." The elderly sheep told while putting the herbal medicine on Po's wound.

"Such a sad story." Viper said.

"It wasn't Ming's fault. She's just a child." Tigress said patting Ming's head. She was really angry at Hiàn. ' _What a cruel man!'_ she thought angrily.

"Why are you here?" The sheep asked.

"We are here to defeat Hiàn, he has kidnapped the Emperor's son and he wants to sacrifice him at the solar-eclipse."

"He's a cruel and evil man. He deserves to get killed." The Sheep said angrily.

The sheep had done Po's first-aid. Po then started slowly opening his eyes. "Po, you okay?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, I am feeling better." Po answered.

"This is really a good medicine." The sheep answered. "It's getting dark you should leave tomorrow; your friend's wound will also be better till tomorrow. You all can stay here for night."

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Tigress said as they bowed. "So guys, we have very less time. The solar-eclipse is at tomorrow's evening, Hiàn is going to sacrifice the prince at the eclipse. We have to leave before sunrise." She said, everyone greed.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **HOW WAS IT? HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE WAY TIGRESS DEFEATED THAT BONE-DINOSAUR? HOPE IT WASN'T WEIRD…**

 **AND DO YOU THINK THIS STORY IS GOOD? CUZ' I AM THINKING THIS IS TOTALLY SUCKING. WHAT DO YOU SAY?**


	10. Missing a Master

**CHAPTER 10- MISSING A MASTER**

 **HEY GUYS, IT'S ME. YOU KNOW, I JUST CHANGED MY USER NAME FROM 'FURIOUS 5 AND DRAGON WARRIOR' TO 'TIGRESS-IS-AWESOME' SO DON'T GET CONFUSED IN THAT. (THAT'S ACTUALLY MY NAME ON TUMBLR)**

 **ALRIGHT GUYS, I WILL JUST TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. AND HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT!**

 **At Night (03:00 p.m.)**

It was night time, outside the old Sheep's house; Master Tigress was sitting on a rock in the small garden, trying to meditate. She wasn't awake all night; her sleep broke some minutes ago. The wind blew, her moustache swung gracefully with the wind. The wind was cold; a petal came flying with the cold and fast-moving breeze, and landed at her paw. She exhaled deeply, opened her beautiful amber eyes slowly. She looked at it; it was a peach petal; Shifu's favorite flower, Peach flower's petal. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, until a tear came out of her eyes. She quickly wiped it; she cannot cry! She is a great warrior, a master of the Jade Palace, leader of the Furious Five, the Master of Hard Style! She… she is a warrior, warriors don't cry; crying wasn't in her passion. But when she looked at the petal again, a tear came out of her eyes again. But she did not wiped it away this time. Although she was the one of the most fearless and awesome heroes in the world, she was a living being; she had emotions, she kept it secret, but she had them. She had emotions, she had feelings, she had tears, she had a heart, she had memories… wait, _memories?_ Memories of what?

"Shifu…" She whispered. She was missing Shifu, she was missing her father, her master, the person who made her the person she is now; she was missing him.

She remembered the last time she saw him…

 _It was a cold breezing night, Master Shifu and his students were at top of the Peach Tree Hill._

" _My children, it's my time." Shifu said._

" _Master, please don't do this." Po requested. Shifu shook his head._

" _The universe has given me the message, it's my time. You all must continue your journey without me." Shifu said. They all shed a tear._

" _Please master, we cannot do anything without you." Viper requested. "We need the grand master to take care of the Jade Palace and us."_

" _That's why I am going to choose one of you to be the Grand Master," Shifu said. Everyone could guess whom he was going to choose. He looked at Po. "Po, do you accept?" Of course the Dragon Warrior was the most superior after Shifu._

" _No, Master. I am not ready for this." Po answered honestly. Everyone looked at him surprised._

" _But now it's my time, Po. Someone has to be the grandmaster." Shifu said._

" _There is someone who is more worthy for this than me." Po said, smiling. "Someone who is really strong, elegant, smart, brave, caring and extremely beautiful." Everyone knew who he is talking about._

" _Who is it?" Shifu asked smiling, even though he knew who it was._

" _Tigress." Po answered. Tigress looked at him amazed._

" _Me? You think I am worthy for it?" She asked._

" _Yep." Po answered smiling. "So Master, I request you to grant her the honor." Shifu smiled._

" _That's what I expected." Shifu offered the staff of Grand Master Oogway to Tigress. "Tigress, you're the one Po chose. And I know you're worthy for this. You must lead them for the rest of their journey." Shifu gave her the staff._

" _Master, I… I can't do this." She said._

" _You can, Tigress. I know you can. You must belief." Shifu said. There was a requesting look in his eyes. This was his last wish, and she must fulfill it. She crouched down and took it._

" _I will…try."_

" _That's it. I trust you, my daughter."_

" _I will never break your trust, father." She smiled and said._

" _I have one more thing for you." Shifu said and took out a locket._

" _This locket?" She was surprised._

" _Yes, it once belonged to Master Oogway, then to me, and now to you." Shifu said. Tigress leaned to his eye-level, he tied the locket at her neck, "You remember once I told you how to use it?" Tigress nodded._

" _Very clearly." She answered._

" _Good, it contains the power of the universe, use it only in emergency." Shifu said. Tigress smiled and nodded. The peach petals started blossoming, "It was an honor to work with you all. And I am very proud of you all, my children." Shifu said smiling and walked towards the edge of the cliff._

" _No, master! Wait!" all of them shouted. Shifu bowed, "You must… belief." And with that, Shifu faded in the peach blossom. Po and the Five's eyes were filling with tears. Tigress fell on her knees, she was holding the staff tightly in her hands; she closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her emotions. He left them forever, leaving all the responsibility on her. She wasn't even sure if she can do this. Po placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Tigress. You're not alone with these responsibilities. We are with you."_

 **Back to present…**

Tigress looked at the sky full of stars. The cold breeze blew once again. She wrapped her arms around herself. Then she heard something, she could hear the sound of some footsteps coming towards her. She closed her eyes and didn't bother to see who it was. Someone came from behind and placed a blanket around her. She turned back to see Po.

"It's cold out here, Tigress. And why are you up so late?" Po asked.

"Po, you are injured, you should rest." She said trying to hid her tears.

"Well, that medicine Grandma Sheep gave me really made me feel better." Po said as he sat beside her. She turned her face away from him, not wanting him to see her sad face. But Po noticed.

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Po asked.

"N-Nothing." She answered, trying not to sniff. Po turned her head, so he can see her face clearly. He shocked, there were tears coming out of her eyes, "Tigress, why are you crying?!" Po asked shocked. Tigress quickly wiped her tears.

"W- What? Crying? No, I am not crying." She said, giving him a fake smile.

"Don't lie, Tigress. Tell me why are you crying?" Po ordered.

"I am just… missing _someone_." She said

"Who?"

"Someone really special, who is no longer with us," She said, looking at the sky. Po noticed the peach petal in her hand.

"Missing Shifu?" Po said. Tigress looked at him. Po wrapped his arms around her; she pulled him to a hug.

"I am missing him too much, Po." She said, tears rolling down her cheek. "I remember the last time I saw his face." Po patted her back softly. Tigress kept sniffing. Po kept hugging her for some minutes, he finally broke the hug. He wiped Tigress' tears off her face.

"Tigress, don't be sad. You know, everything that is created have to finish one day. Everyone." Po said. "You, me, Shifu, and everyone in the world. No one lasts forever."

"I know, but I am sad for he is not with us. He is not here to company me as the Headmaster; he is not here to teach me new things." She said, shedding a tear. Po wiped the tear away.

"He is always with you, Tigress. He is watching us from the Spirit Realm. Everything you're learning in your daily life is a teaching from him. And why do you feel alone? We all are with you to help you, to comfort you when you're in pain." Po said placing his paw on her cheek, she smiled. "And you know what? He is always with you right here." Po pointed at her chest, where her heart was. "He is always in your heart, so never think he's not with you."

Tigress placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and gave a sweet smile. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks Po, you're always here to comfort me."

Po kissed her forehead, "The Dragon Warrior is always at your side, Master Tigress." Po said. "And you know what? After this mission, we will go on a trip to the Spirit Realm; I bet both Oogway and Shifu will be happy to see their successors."

Tigress hugged him tightly, "That's so nice of you, Po! I am getting too excited!"

"Can't… Breathe… Tigress…" Tigress let go of him. "That's good, but you must concentrate on the mission, don't get too excited, Kitten." Po said in a mocking tone. Tigress clicked her tongue like a kid.

"As you say, my Dumpling." She said and pulled his cheek.

"Oh, look!" Po pointed. "It's about to sunrise."

"Yeah, right." Tigress said. "Let's prepare to leave, Po. We have to beat that monster before the eclipse. Let's wake up the others. Is your wound okay?" She asked with concern.

"I am feeling like I didn't even got hurt! I will thank Grandma Sheep for such great medicine!" Po said. Tigress smiled.

"Let's go, one more great challenge is waiting for us at the Hong-Xing Fortress." She said with determination.

"Yup." Po replied with the same expression.

…

" _Good Luck, my students…" Shifu said from the Spirit Realm._

 **To Be Continued…**

 **SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK?.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW AGAIN!**

 **SEE YA' IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Reaching the Castle

**CHAPTER 11- REACHING THE CASTLE**

 **Sorry, this this took forever. I had the whole story completed a long time ago, I am just not confident enough to post them, you know what I mean :P**

 **Anyway, sorry for that. Here is it.**

The sun had just rised. The warriors were ready to leave.

"Thanks a lot for helping us," Tigress said to the Grandma sheep.

"It was my pleasure." The sheep said. "Hope you'll defeat that evil rhino."

"Grandma Sheep, that medicine you gave me was awesome! I feel no pain in my belly." Po said smiling. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was famous for my medicines when I was in city." The sheep said proudly. The six smiled.

"The Jade Palace's doors will always be open for you." Tigress promised.

"Best of luck to you." Ming gave thumbs up to her.

The Five and Po bowed, the sheep did the same. They left.

 **HONG-XING FORTRESS**

Hiàn was outraged, "You fool! Those losers reached here! You couldn't stop them!" Hiàn grabbed Feng neck.

"Sir, I don't how they did this! I sent my greatest obstacles!" Feng begged.

"They're here to defeat me! But they can't! I will not let them reach me before the eclipse!"

"Don't worry sir, I'll handle."

"No, you have handled much." Hiàn said grabbing his neck. "I'll handle the rest." Hiàn said. "Come here!" Hiàn called out. A Gorilla came, that gorilla was the chief of his security.

"Yes, Master!"

"Send your most skilled fighters to stop those losers." Hiàn ordered. "And try to capture that Panda or Tigress; those two are the strongest ones in the group."

"Yes sir!" Gorilla said."I'll not disappoint you."

* * *

The Five can see Hiàn's palace clearly. "There it is. We have to reach there before afternoon, because that's when the eclipse occurs." Tigress said.

"Yes, we have less time." Po said.

"Po, we have less time, almost 6 hours, but don't take your guard off because our difficulties might be more dangerous now."

With that, hey continued their journey. They were on their way to the castle. Tigress heard something, her ears twitched.

"What happen, Tigress?" Po asked. Tigress raised a hand to make them stop talking.

"Someone's around us." Just then, 10 gorillas jumped and surrounded them. The Five and Po took their stance and pose in defense. "I hate Gorillas." She said, remembering the fight in Shen's fireworks factory, when a gorilla grabbed her, preventing her to stop Shen shooting Po with his canon.

"These gorillas look really strong!" Po yelled. The gorilla leader yelled, "Get them!" And the gorillas attacked. The gorillas were bigger in size then the warriors, so they were having trouble in fighting those primates. Even Po's iron belly wasn't working on them because their sized, Po was smaller than them. One gorilla pinned him to the ground and grabbed his both arms; while the second one started punching his face hard. He kept punching continuously until Po started coughing out blood. "Guys… help…" Po managed to say. Tigress then noticed Po getting punched; she quickly leaped and kicked the gorilla who was punching him. The second one jumped on her and tried to punch her, she stepped aside and swept his feet as he fell on his face. She then helped Po get up. "Thanks, Ti."

"It's okay, Po." She answered as they continued fighting. They kept fighting but those gorillas didn't back off. The six were now two tired to fight more, but the gorillas weren't. The gorillas pinned Monkey, Crane Viper and Mantis to the ground, while Po and Tigress were still trying to fight, both were out of energy and could give out anytime, especially Po; he wasn't able to fight anymore, he was injured on the face and was about to give up. "Man, can't fight anymore." A gorilla jumped on his back, Po fell on his belly, "Tigress, help me!" Tigress heard this, she quickly turned and saw this and quickly ran to help him; but unluckily, a gorilla grabbed her tight and prevented her to reach him.

"Let me go!" Tigress roared but that didn't worked.

"Aaargh!" Po groaned as the the gorilla that was on his back pushed a hankie on Po's nose (the hankie had a medicine that can make someone unconscious if it's smelled) Po passed out.

"No! Po! Open your eyes!" Tigress yelled. She tried really hard to break free, but wasn't able to. She finally got mad and kicked the gorilla at his _tenders_ , finally braking free and ran toward Po. But unfortunately, the gorillas threw smoke bombs on the ground. Smoke everywhere. No one can see anything. When the smoke faded, there was no sign of the gorillas _and_ Po. "PO? PO!" Tigress yelled very loudly. She fell to her knees, tears started coming out of her eyes.

The others came to her, Monkey put a hand on her shoulder, "Tigress, don't cry."

"They took him with them…" Tigress said, sadly. "I… couldn't save him. They will… kill him." Tigress hesitated at the last two words.

"Tigress, control yourself." Viper told. "They will not. We'll save him. I promise you'll see him alive." Tigress looked at her. "Just belief."

"Yes, Po is a Kung Fu Master; he can defend himself until we reach him." Mantis said.

"That's ok," Tigress successfully controlled her emotions. "But Po isn't with us right now. We have to save Po, as well as the Prince." They nodded.

"You think we can do this without him?" Monkey asked.

"Yes, we can!" Mantis said as he hopped on his shoulder.

"Ok. Let's do this. We'll save Po." Tigress said as they continued their journey.

* * *

Po slowly opened his eyes. His vision was not clear. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was in a big hall. Po tried to move his arms but couldn't. He looked up to see handcuffs on his wrists, same was with his legs. "WHAT'S ALL THIS?! WHO DID THIS TO ME?! LET ME GO!" Po roared with anger.

A gorilla came and smacked him on the head, "Keep your voice down down! You idiot!"

A clapping noise is heard. Po saw large figure, dressed in a cloak, he had a hood covering his face. "Well done, my men. This panda is one of the strongest members in that group."

"Who are you?! Let me go!" Po yelled.

"Well, why would I capture you if I wanted to let you go?"

"Who are you?!"

"You want to see?" the figure said and took off his hood and cloak; revealing that it was none other than Hiàn, he was dressed in a blue robe, also he had a golden cap on his horn.

"Sir, this is the Dragon Warrior. His name is Bo." The gorilla said.

"It's Po!" Po yelled.

"Well, you're the leader of those… Furious Five, aren't you?" Hiàn asked Po.

"No, that's not me. That's Tigress. And she'll be here soon with the four. " Po said.

"Let her come. I gave her a warning too, still she's coming to get me. What a fool." Hiàn said.

"Don't you dare say anything wrong about her!" Po scolded. Hiàn however, was not amused, but he laughed awkwardly.

"Looks like you're in love with her." Po was mad, but he knew this was right.

"We'll see. She can't defeat me without the help of Oogway, that crazy old turtle." Hiàn said.

"You're not fit to speak his name!" Po yelled.

"Yeah yeah." Hiàn said. "Increase the security! They shouldn't reach here!"

"Yes sir!" the gorilla said.

* * *

The Five kept moving bushes to bushes, without being spotted by the wolves, waiting for a chance to attack.

"Tigress, if we attacked the wolves, maybe we'll defeat them, but what if they alerted Hiàn? This will be trouble and what if he harmed Po or the prince?" Monkey asked.

"Hmm… what I know is that Hiàn will not hurt prince before the eclipse, but he can hurt Po." Tigress said. She thought for a while. "We must find a way to defeat these guards without them making any noise."

"When is my _claw thingy_ going to work? I can acupressure them and paralyze them without them making any noise." Mantis suggested.

"Oh, good. But only you can do that Mantis, because we don't have… _Claw thingies."_ Tigress said. "But remember what happen when you were practicing acupressure on Po? I don't want that to happen with these wolves." Tigress said in a threatening tone. Mantis grinned when he remembered the time he acupressure Po, Po kept yelling in pain.

"Don't worry; I clearly know wolves' acupressure points."

Mantis jumped out of the bush and with great speed, he pressured each wolf one-by-one, paralyzing them all _without_ them making any noise. The Four came out of the bush.

"Nice work, Mantis."

The Five got inside the castle. They were hiding behind a pillar.

"There must be many guards inside, how are we going to deal with them?" Monkey asked.

"When is this going to work?" She said and showed her locket. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Oh, we totally forgot about that." Mantis said.

"Now just wait and watch." She said and winked. She threw opened the door. The guards took out their spears, ready to attack.

"Grab me." She whispered to her friends. They all grabbed her.

"INTRUDERS! GUARDS, ATTACK!" The guard yelled. The other guards attacked.

Tigress held the locket tightly in her fist, closed her eyes and whispered something. Everyone froze in their places.

"Cool!" The four said. She smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Soon, the eclipse will occur and then I will be totally invincible! Hahaha!" Hiàn laughed. The door burst opened. The Five had arrived!

"Guys!" Po yelled. Tigress growled when she saw Po's condition.

"How did they get in here?! Why didn't you warned me?!" Hiàn yelled at his gorillas.

"We didn't get warned as well." The gorilla said.

"Now what are you waiting for?! ATTACK!" Hiàn yelled. The gorillas attacked them. The Five quickly took their stances and attacked the gorillas. There weren't many gorillas there this time so they easily defeated them.

"Let. Po. Go." Tigress threatened in a deadly tone.

"Master Tigress… my old enemy. Last time, you managed to defeat me with your pathetic kung fu with the help that crazy old turtle named Oogway." Hiàn said.

"You are not fit to speak his name!"

"You and that panda, both are fool."

Tigress growled. The Five took their fighting stance and came face-to-face with Hiàn.

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. The Final Battle

**CHAPTER 13- THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

The Five came face-to-face with Hiàn. He laughed.

"Now, look at this!" Hiàn said and snapped his fingers, the wall opened and they saw prince Wu Kang trapped in an unbreakable cage.

"Help me!" Wu Kang said. The five took their stance.

"You really think you can defeat me with your kung fu? Tigress, your friends are really pathetic just like you!" Hiàn yelled.

"SHUT THAT STUPID STUFF UP!" Tigress yelled as the Five attacked. They launched punches and kicks at Hiàn, he just kept dodging **(He was also very good at kung fu).**

Hiàn managed to throw an axe towards Tigress but she caught it and threw it towards Po, breaking his chains and freeing him. Po also got into action and threw punches and kicks at Hiàn. Hiàn threw Tigress to a wall. The Four and Po grabbed him. "ENOUGH!" Hiàn yelled and gave a counter-attack, throwing Po and the Four at the wall. Tigress once again gained confidence and stepped in front of Hiàn.

"I must appreciate your courage, Tigress! But now," Hiàn started. "I want to have a battle with you, alone." Hiàn said and did some motion of his hands, and huge shield appeared and covered Hiàn and Tigress, leaving the other warriors out. Tigress looked around surprised. "What? Is the little Kitten scared?" Hiàn asked. She growled.

"No, Hiàn. I finally will be able able to finish you, forever!" She said, getting into her stance. "You must return us the prince!"

"HAHAHA! No matter whatever you do, I will never return the prince! I will sacrifice him to the devil on eclipse that is going to occur soon, and then I will be totally invincible!"

Tigress launched a kick at Hiàn, but he dodged. Tigress attacked him continuously, but he was able to to dodge them all. "Your kung fu has become tougher now, I should say that! But not as tough as this!" Hiàn said as he got some time, he did some motion with his hands and gave a double-palm strike to Tigress, throwing her at the wall of the shield. She began feeling dizzy, Hiàn came and grabbed her tail and stated slamming her on the ground. He threw her on the ground and jumped on her, hard. She started coughing out blood. Hiàn laughed.

"Tigress, come on!" Po yelled, tears rolling down his cheek as Tigress were in such a bad condition and he wasn't able to do anything. "You can do this!"

Tigress stopped coughing and stood up again. She took her stance and launched at Hiàn. She gave a palm strike, then a roundhouse kick; she grabbed his horn and threw him on the wall. But the Rhino stood up again. "You can't defeat me alone!" he yelled.

"You're right. Now enough with this shield." She said, she grabbed her locket in her fist and whispered. "Destroy this shield." The locket shined and a light came out and it destroyed the shield covering them. Hiàn growled.

"First Oogway used this locket, and now you?!" Hiàn yelled. But because now they were uncovered, the other warriors also attacked Hiàn. Po jumped on Hiàn's back, Hiàn fell down. Po started giving him punches on the head. Hiàn tried to stand up, but because of Po's heavy weight, he couldn't. Hiàn finally had enough, he closed his eyes and spelled something, a ball of light appeared at his palms. He threw it on Po, sending him down. Hiàn stood up again. He picked up two swords from the wall and attacked Tigress. She tried to block them, but she wasn't really good at dodging a sword attack. Hiàn kept attacking until Tigress got too tired. The other four warriors attacked Hiàn, but Hiàn started swinging around and jumped over them, knocking them down. He grabbed Tigress' neck and squeezed it, she yelled in pain. "You're really stupid." Hiàn slammed her on the wall, really hard. She got her head bump to the wall; she grabbed her head and groaned in pain. Hiàn pointed the sword at her, ready to stab her. But then, something really heavy jumped on Hiàn and prevented him stabbing her. It was Po. Hiàn and Po got into a fight. Hiàn threw a punch on Po but Po dodged it and swept his feet, sending him on the ground. Po jumped and sat on him and started throwing punches on Hiàn. Hiàn stroked him with his big horn, sending Po on the ground; Po groaned in pain. Hiàn stood up and spelled something, a light appeared at his hand; threw the light on Tigress, giving her an electric shock. Hiàn laughed. The others got their conscious back and they leapt on Hiàn. They started fighting him.

Po ran over to Tigress. "Tigress, are you okay?" Po asked. Tigress opened her eyes, and grabbed her head.

"Yes, I am okay, Po." She said. "Oh, my head hurts."

"Tigress, use you locket. It can help us." Po said.

"Uh, Po, it isn't that easy. My chi has become weak, and this locket only works precisely if a person with strong chi uses it." She said.

"You should try at least, maybe it will work." Po said. On Po's encouragement, Tigress decided to give it a try. "Okay, Po. Just give me some support; I'll try."

Po helped her to stand up. Hiàn had defeated the Four. Po came to help Tigress, "Stay away, Po. I'll handle." She said. Hiàn looked at her like if she was joke. She held the locket in her fist, closed her eyes and concentrated. She tried her best, but the locket threw only a little lightening, that didn't damage Hiàn even a little bit. Hiàn laughed. She sighed. "I can't do it, Po." She said.

"Hahaha! How stupid." Hiàn said and charged at her and stroked her with his horn, she yelled in pain. Hiàn grabbed her neck and threw her on the wall. He stomped his foot on her, she coughed out blood. Hiàn took her locket from her. "Hahaha! Now, this power is mine!" Hiàn said held the locket in his fist, closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes, "Finish her." He whispered, but nothing happened. "What the heck?! Why isn't it working?!" he yelled.

Tigress chuckled weakly, "You are a fool, Hiàn. You can't use it. Because you're an evil, and person with pure-heart can use it."

Hiàn threw the locket, he growled and picked her up and threw her. Po got worried. The four gained some confidence and attacked Hiàn.

Po ran to help Tigress. "Tigress, if we kept fighting like this the eclipse will occur and all the hope will be lost."

Po then noticed his friends fighting the rhino. "Looks like now I have to do something." Po said, determined.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked. Po picked up the locket from the floor. Tigress gasped, she couldn't belief it; Po was going to use it! "Po! What the heck are you doing?!"

"This is the only way, Tigress." Po said. He held the locket in his Fist.

"PO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT! YOU DON'T KNOW IT'S POWER!" Tigress yelled. But Po didn't listen. "PO! IT'S VERY DANGEROUS! PLEASE STOP, I BEG YOU!" she begged, as she started sobbing. Po started concentrating. He began controlling it's power. But suddenly, his body began shaking. His concentration wasn't enough to control its power.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Po screamed, his body started shaking violently. But his concentration didn't wasted, a light came out and hit the rhino hard, he fell on the ground, but that wasn't enough to defeat him.

"PO!" Tigress yelled and crawled towards Po; she took the locket from him and tossed it down. Po began panting. "I told you it's dangerous. You need practice to control it."

"That… was… painful." Po said, panting.

"We can't do anything now, Po. It's over."

Just then, Po got an idea. "I got an awesome idea, Tigress!"

"What is it?"

"Tigress, how about if I transfer my chi into you?" Po asked. The idea did made sense.

"Yeah, but you think that would be enough?" she asked.

"Tigress, I got my chi from the staff Oogway gifted me in the spirit realm. And believe me, that chi is stronger then normal."

Tigress smiled. "Maybe that could work."

"Alright." Po said and started transferring his chi into Tigress (Just like in KFP3). Tigress felt better than before, better than ever. Chi from Po, who was the master of chi and a spirit warrior, was powerful. "Now, wait and watch, Po." She said.

The four were now too tired of fighting. Tigress and Po faced the Rhino. "Hiàn! Your life has came to an end!" she yelled.

Hiàn trembled a bit, he took his stance. Both attacked at Hiàn, and started throwing punches and kicks on him, he was having difficulties in dodging. He tried to hit them, but failed. Tigress held her locket in her fist and whispered something, a lightning bolt came out and hit Hiàn. He was injured badly. The eclipse was going to occur! Hiàn started crawling; he had to sacrifice the prince. Po grabbed his foot, and prevented him reach. Hiàn tried his best to get free, but failed. Po grabbed him and Tigress started throwing punches and kicks at the Rhino, until he started coughing blood.

"NOOO!" Hiàn yelled, as the eclipse was over! He felt weak, really weak! All his power was gone! Po and Tigress started doing a Yin-Yang motion with their hands, as their hands began to glow. Hiàn was scared, the other looked in amaze! Po and Tigress both stroke him hard with the chi. He was injured badly and was breathing heavily.

Tigress came to him and stomped her foot on him. "That… that wasn't… fair."

"Hiàn, now you have to pay for all you have done!" she said. Hiàn giggled weakly.

"Please, don't kill me. Please, I beg you." Hiàn begged weakly. Tigress stared at him emotionlessly.

"I won't kill you, Hiàn. Because I am not like you." She said. "You're just an evil dork, selfish, sinner, who only thinks about himself." She said, angrily. She wanted to kill him, for all those innocents, she wanted to show him no mercy. But if she'll kill him, she will be the killer. Hiàn smiled weakly. "The emperor will decide what should be your punishment." She said and knocked him unconscious with a hard punch.

The Super-Evil Invincible Rhino, Hiàn was defeated. The eclipse was already over; the beautiful sunrays had covered the land. Po and the Five cheered (maybe except Tigress).

"We did it!" they yelled. Everything Hiàn did with his black magic was returned into normal. Po broke the cage that was trapping Prince Wu Kang. Wu Kang came to them.

"Thank you so much for saving my life, Warriors of the Jade Palace." He said. The six bowed.

"It was an honor, your majesty." Tigress said. She turned to Po. "We couldn't do it without your plan, Po."

Po grabbed her hand, "But I couldn't have done it without you, Tigress. Nor without you all, guys." The other smiled.

Just then, two geese came there. "Here you are, warriors. The emperor had send us to see if you all are okay or not." They smiled.

"Go, and tell Emperor Lu that we have got his son back." Po said. The geese bowed.

"We will, Dragon Warrior." Geese said.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY! YIPEE! I AM SO HAPPY!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON!**


	13. Back to Home

**CHAPTER 14- BACK TO HOME**

 **HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER.**

The warriors had arrived the Jade Palace. "How was your mission?" The emperor asked

"We defeated that evil rhino and got your son back." Tigress said as Wu Kang came out of the Palanquin.

"Son!" Wu Kang and Su Kang yelled and hugged their son.

"I can't thank you all enough for recuing our son!" Su Kang said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I was an honor, your highness." Po said. "We have one more thing for you." Po said as the guards brought Hiàn, wrapped in chains.

"It's your decision what should be his punishment." Tigress told.

The emperor came face-to-face with Hiàn. Hiàn lowered his head. "Hiàn, for kidnapping prince, you'll stay in Chorh-Gom prison, for life!" The emperor said. The guards took away Hiàn.

"Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, what can I grant you as a reward?" Lu Kang asked.

"We need nothing, your majesty. The world now doesn't have to be afraid of that evil Rhino anymore." Po said. "But still, a party would be nice."

"Ok, then I invites you all to a royal banquet at my Palace." The emperor said. Po and the Five bowed.

"Yay! A banquet! Lots of delicious food!" Po said, dancing. The Five giggled. Po then realized something. "Oh, yeah." Po went toward Master Oogway's staff and picked it up and came to Tigress. Po crouched down on one knee and offered her the staff. "Master Tigress, I request you to take back your title as the Grand Master of the Jade Palace again." She smiled and took the staff.

"I accept your offer, Dragon Warrior." She said. Po stood up. "And I request your forgiveness for giving it up so easily."

Po hugged her, "I forgive you." He whispered at her ear. After a few seconds, they broke the hug. A loud grumble was heard from Po's belly, "Oh, my tummy says it's hungry. Gotta go and get some snacks!" Po said and left.

"Stripy Baby! You are back!" Lei Lei came and hugged her. "Hope you didn't got hurt."

"No, Lei Lei. I didn't got hurt." Tigress replied.

"Cool, so how was your mission?"

"It was good, we won the battle."

"Cool! But do you remember your promise?"

"Yes, Lei Lei. I'll play with you."

"Cool! And tell me the story how you defeated your opponent."

"Okay, Lei Lei."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS.**

 **THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER OF THIS, COMING SOON!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW,**


	14. A Trip to the Spirit Realm

**CHAPTER 15- A TRIP TO SPIRIT REALM**

 **HERE'S THE FOURTEENTH (OR MAYBE LAST) CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

 **AFTER 1 WEEK…**

Everything was normal. People didn't had to worry about that Evil-Rhino. It was a normal afternoon at the Jade Palace.

Tigress went to Po's room and knocked at his door. "Come in." Po said. She came in, Po was eating Monkey's Almond cookies. Po stood up. "Hi, Tigress."

"Hi Po." She sat beside him. Po offered her a cookie. She smiled took the cookie. "You stole Monkey's Almond cookies again?"

Po chuckled nervously. "Please don't tell him."

"I won't tell, but he will find out himself." She said.

Po sighed, "Yeah, whatever. What brings you here, Tigress?"

"Well, I just had to talk to you."

"About what?"

There was pause between two, Tigress said, "A week ago, when we were on the mission," Po nodded. "You promised me to take me on a trip to the Spirit Realm." Tigress said blushing. She felt like a child asking for a toy.

Po smiled, "Yeah, now I remember."

"So, when can we go?" She asked.

"Whenever you like, Tigress." Po said, eating another cookie.

"How about now?" She asked.

"Umm… ok." Po said and stood up. "Let's go."

They went to the Hall of Heroes. Po picked up his Jade Staff (the one master Oogway gave him in KFP3). He was the Master of Chi; he could easily travel from Mortal Realm to Spirit Realm.

"Grab my hand, Tigress." Po said. Tigress smiled and grabbed his hand. Po rotated his staff in a circle on the ground, a golden light glowed. When Po and Tigress opened their eyes, they were in the Spirit Realm.

"So, is this the Spirit Realm, Po?" she asked.

"Yes."

"It's so beautiful." She said looking around.

"Hello." Someone said. They looked back to see Master Oogway and Shifu. Po and Tigress bowed.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress said. She jumped and hugged Shifu. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, my daughter." Shifu said.

"Looks like she's very happy to see Shifu." Oogway said to Po. Po nodded.

"Yes, she wanted to meet him so bad, so I took her here." Po said.

"So how was your mission?" Shifu asked, breaking the hug.

"You know about the mission?" Po asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. I always watch you from here." Shifu said smiling.

"We defeated that evil rhino." Tigress said, smiling.

"That's very nice." Shifu answered. "Tigress, I need to talk to you about something. Come with me." Shifu told and Tigress followed him. Shifu took her to the Peach Tree.

"What is it, Master?" She asked.

"Tigress, I see you're doing your responsibility as the Grandmaster precisely." Shifu said, smiling. "And I am glad to see this."

"Thank you."

"But I was disappointed when you gave up on your Title." Shifu said.

"Yeah, I am sorry, Master. I was out of rage, I won't do that again." She apologized.

"That's okay. Just try not to get so out raged. You need to focus on your inner peace."

"Yes, master. Is that's what you want to tell me?" She asked.

"No. I wanted to talk you about; I am seeing you're having some kind of feeling for that panda." Shifu asked seriously. Tigress thought before answering.

"Uh… well…"

"You can tell me, Tigress. Don't be afraid, I won't be angry." Shifu told.

"Well, yeah sort of." She finally said. "He's a close friend to me, maybe closest." She said. "When I sometime feel alone, he comforts me; he's always there for me, I think I kind of… love him."

"Then you should tell him your true feelings." Shifu said, smiling at her words.

"I-I can't, Master." She said. "He won't understand."

"Trust me, Tigress. He will." Shifu told. "I know you're not really the one for emotional word, Tigress. But you need to tell him, trust me, everything will be fine."

Tigress bowed, "As you say, Master. I'll tell him."

 **With Po…**

"Dragon Warrior, I am seeing that you're having special feelings about Tigress." Oogway said, smiling. Po bushed.

"Well- I…"

"Dragon Warrior, hiding something from people only agitate your mind, if you tell her your true feelings, your mind will finally be calmed." Oogway said wisely.

"Yeah, I got what you're saying but what if she doesn't understand? She's my closest friend; I don't want our friendship be ruined."

"Telling your true feeling doesn't ruin your friendship, my boy. Trust me, she'll understand." Oogway told.

Po bowed respectfully, "Ok, master. As you say." Oogway smiled.

Tigress and Shifu came. "Students, it's your time to go back to the mortal realm." Shifu said.

"Yes, master. But really, I want to stay longer." Tigress requested.

"No Tigress, Po and your place is in the Mortal Realm. I am really glad you two visited us here." Shifu said, smiling. "You two can come here whenever you want. Po, it's your responsibility to give my daughter a tour when she wants to meet me, okay?"

Po bowed. "Yes, master." Po and Tigress grabbed each others' hands. "Goodbye, masters." Both said.

"Goodbye, students." Shifu said. "Say my hello to the four."

"Take care you two, we'll always be with you in your hearts." Oogway blessed them. Po moved rotated his staff; a big light came and formed a big Yin-Yang. When Po and Tigress opened their eyes, they were in the Hall of Heroes of the Jade Palace.

Tigress sighed with satisfaction, "Thank you so much, Po."

"Anytime, Tigress." Po replied, smiling.

"I finally got to see my father once again." Tigress said and hugged Po. Po hugged her back.

"I need to tell you something, Tigress." Po said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"What is it?"

"That- uh…" Po paused and took a deep breath. "I-I love you, Tigress." Po managed to say. Tigress looked at him with wide eyes. _'Oh! There she goes!'_

"You- You really do, Po?" She asked. Po nodded. Tigress closed her eyes, Po was shivering.

"I know you didn't liked that, Tigress! I am ready, strike wherever you want! I will accept anything!" Po said.

"Okay, then this is your punishment." Tigress said and surprised him with a kiss. Po had his eyes widened, he closed his eyes calmly. They broke the kiss. "So, you learned anything from this punishment?" she asked smiling.

"Yes." Po answered smiling. "I found my true love."

"Good." She said. "I love you, Po." Po hugged her.

"I love you too, Tigress." He replied.

"WE SAW YOU!" The four came from behind a pillar.

"You two look so cute together!" Viper said.

Po and Tigress sighed. "How long have you guys been watching us?" Tigress asked.

"Just when Po said, 'I love you, Tigress.' and… did stuff." Mantis said.

"You people have no respect for our privacy!" Po said. Everyone started laughing.

Tigress cleared her throat, Po stopped laughing. "That's not right. You guys always sneak up on us. And your sentence is, I will prepare lunch for you all." Tigress replied with a smirk. They all groaned, remembering the last time Tigress cooked, that 'so-called food' tasted like HELL!

"Come on, Tigress!" they shouted. Tigress shook her head.

"You can't deny it, it's your fault. Go to the dining room." She ordered. They groaned and left.

"Hehe, Tigress, that was cool. Well, it isn't for me, right?" Po asked hopefully.

"You think you won't get to eat? Nuh-uh. I'll make the meal especially for you." She said, smirking.

Po's expression was shocked. "You serious?! I thought it was a joke! You remember the last time you cooked?! That thing tasted like hell!" Po said, but quickly covered his mouth when Tigress glared at him. _'Me and my big mouth!_ '

"You dare to question my food?!" Tigress said strictly and turned away. "Okay, I'll tell Monkey that you stole his almond cookies." She said and walked away.

"Pfft! You must be jok- WAIT! WHAT?! NO!" Po yelled and followed her. "No no no! Please no! He'll kill me! Don't please!" Po begged. Tigress shook her head.

"No, I'll tell him." She said and clicked her tongue.

"No, Tigress. Look, I said I _love_ you! Don't do this please." Po said still fallowing her out of the hall. Tigress snickered to herself.

And everything became fine after that, except for Po and the four's condition after eating the lunch.

 **THE END**

 **Whew! Finally done! I have say that this is the end! Ok, in most of my stories, Po and Tigress are already lovers, but this one sets before all of them :)**

 **Anyway, thanks for using your precious time in reading my story! Thank you to all my readers and the people who helped me out in this story.**

 **Please give a review to this final chapter.**


End file.
